Thomas Edwards Hankinson
Rev. Thomas Edwards Hankinson (19 June 1805 - 6 October 1843) was an English poet and cleric.Thomas Edward Hankinson, HymnTime. Web, July 6, 2016. Life Hankinson was born at Kings' Lynn, Norfolk. He was educated at Corpus Christi College, Cambridge, earning a B.A. in 1828 and an M.A. in 1831. He became curate of St. Nicholas Chapel, King's Lynn, and incumbent of St. Matthew's Chapel, Denmark Hill.Rev. Thomas Edwards Hankinson(1805-1843), English Poetry, 1579-1830, Center for Applied Technologies in the Humanities, Virginia Polytechnic Institute & State University. Web, July 5, 2016. His religious views were orthodox, and in a published 1834 sermon he denounced Unitarians as "blasphemers".James McMullen Rigg, Hankinson, Thomas Edwards, Dictionary of National Biography, Smith Elder. Wikisource, Web, July6, 2016. He died at Stainley Hall, Ripon, Yorkshire. Writing The Dictionary of National Biography comments that "His prize poems have rather more than the measure of merit usual in such effusions." Recognition Hankinson won the Seatonian Prize 9 times. Publications Poetry *''Venice: A poem written for the Chancellor's prize medal, 1826''. Cambridge, UK: 1826. *''The Druids: A poem. Cambridge, UK: J. Hodson, 1827. *''Sacred Poems 1827. *''David Playing the Harp before Saul: A Seatonian poem''. Cambridge, UK: John Smith, 1831. *''The Plague Stayed: A Seatonian poem''. Cambridge, UK: John Smith, 1832. *''St. Paul at Philippi: a Seationian poem''. Cambridge, UK: Pitt Press, for John Smith, 1833. *''Jacob: A Seatonian poem. Cambridge, UK: Pitt Press, for John Smith, 1834. *''Ishmael: A Seatonian poem. Cambridge, UK: Pitt Press, for John Smith, 1835. *''Ethiopia Stretching out Her Hands unto God: A Seatonian poem''. Cambridge, UK: Pitt Press, for John Smith, 1838. *''The Story of Constantine: A poem''. London: J.W. Parker, 1838. *''The Ministry of Angels: A Seatonian poem''. Cambridge, UK: J. & J.J. Deighton at the University Press, 1840. *''Thc call of Abraham: a Seatonian poem''. Cambridge, UK: J. & J.J. Deighton at the University Press, 1841. *''The Cross Planted upon the Himalaya Mountains: A Seatonian poem''. Cambridge, UK: J. & J.J. Deighton at the University Press, 1842. *''Poems'' (edited by his brothers). London: J. Hatchard, 1844. Non-fiction *''The Christian's Duty on the Approach of the Cholera Morbus: A sermon''. Lynn, UK: Ann Turner, 1831. *''The Watchman's Answer to an Inquiring People: A sermon on the death of His lage Majesty William IV''. London: J. W. Parker, 1837. *''The Faithful Steward: Two sermons: 1. Personal talents; 2. Relative duties''. London: C. Roworth, 1837 **also published in The Church of England Preacher: Sermons by eminent divines. London: W. Harding, 1837. *''The Communion of Believers. A course of lectures delivered during Lent''. London: 1838. *''Personal Religion: A course of lectures delivered during Lent''. London: 1842. *''Sermons''. London: J. Hatchard, 1844. Letters *''Sketch of the Life of Thomas Edwards Hankinson ... In a series of his own letters and unpublished poems, chronologically arranged''. Norwich, UK: J. Fletcher, 1861. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Thomas Edwards Hankinson, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 5, 2016. See also *List of British poets References External links ;Hymns *Thomas Edwards Hankinson at HymnTime ("Come, see the place where Jesus lies") ;About *Rev. Thomas Edwards Hankinson(1805-1843) at English Poetry, 1579-1830 *Hankinson, Thomas Edwards in the Dictionary of National Biography Category:1805 births Category:1843 deaths Category:19th-century poets Category:Christian poets Category:Christian hymnwriters Category:English-language poets Category:English poets Category:Hymnists Category:Poets Category:Seatonian Prize winners